


Crashing Back to Earth - a Warm Embrace

by flxmelxnce, spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, we went crazy feral! sorry for the 15k of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmelxnce/pseuds/flxmelxnce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: This is written in roleplay form so the POV switches maybe a lil jarring and weird to read, sorry in advance! First chapter is relatively sfw, second chapter is nsfw so please read according to what content you'd like.I think Katsu's probably just praying for playable Nezha again
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 36





	1. Comfort and Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in roleplay form so the POV switches maybe a lil jarring and weird to read, sorry in advance! First chapter is relatively sfw, second chapter is nsfw so please read according to what content you'd like.
> 
> I think Katsu's probably just praying for playable Nezha again

Nezha strolled down the halls of the Grandcypher, having just finished his skirmish with Sandalphon and had left the primarch alone to fix up the mess that they (mainly Nezha) had made. He looked like he had just been picked up off the roads-- strands of ebony hair falling to his forehead, his armour beaten and battered, and dried blood clinging to his skin. But even though he didn't look the greatest, he felt more than happy after the spar-- after all, the Supreme Primarch was a formidable training partner.

But Nezha could feel the traces of fatigue lining his body. It wasn't often he would get tired, but he supposed it was inevitable after the match. Perhaps it was because of the blood loss too.

And so Nezha stopped in front of his room, pausing just as he clutched the doorknob, reconsidering his options. He blinked, lost in thought, and then closed his eyes and concentrated. He could sense the bustling crew members of the Grandcypher, each and every one of them, but his target was only on one person-- who he found almost immediately amongst the crowds. 

Turning around, Nezha sped-walked to the other side of the stationed rooms, stopping short at the very one he was looking for. He could hear the faintest sounds of music coming from the other side and smiled to himself, not bothering with a knock or call to the other person before he entered without any warning.

* * *

Baal's head snapped towards the door when he heard it creak open without someone knocking on it. There was really only one person who'd risk his wrath and Baal was _not_ in the mood to hear about what part of the Grandcypher had burned down today. He just wanted a day. Or two. Maybe three? Without having to hear the telltale shaking of the ship whenever Nezha managed to provoke someone else into fighting. 

"Get out," he started flatly, levelling a glare at Nezha before his jaw dropped. "By the Astrals what did you do?" 

He dropped his guitar, running over when he saw all the blood and battered armour, paling slightly as he ran his hands lightly over the damage. "Does it hurt? What happened? Was it a monster attack? Nezha what the f-" he cut himself off when he glanced back up at Nezha's face.

Little (well big) annoying primal was _smiling._ Grinning like mad. And looking like he was enjoying Baal's fussing. Baal took a step back, crossing his arms before pointing at the door.

"Get out. Find the captain to heal you. I'm not your personal healer." His glare was back and he went to shove Nezha before he thought better of it, knowing Nezha would either topple over (bad) or grab his hands and not let go (considerably worse).

* * *

Nezha only pouted at Baal's soft turned harsh tone, reaching out to take Baal's hands into his own (which he would probably get scolded for, considering his hands were covered in dried blood). "Is it that difficult to greet me in a proper way and not kick me out immediately?" But his eyes softened, and he lifted a hand (the one that was the least bloody) to brush a stray strand of gray away from Baal's face. "But I do admit, I rather enjoy you showing concern over me." 

_It felt nice_ , he thought. _It felt nice to be cared for_.

He gently ushered Baal back into the room, ignoring everything the earth primal had said before about leaving and closing the door behind him with his foot. He let go of Baal's hands momentarily, patting his thighs upon seeing Hannibal and welcoming the feline into his arms as he jumped. He only grinned childishly at Baal, already knowing his death wish as he free-fell onto Baal's bed in his bloody and dirtied state, cradling Hannibal in his arms.

* * *

Baal was going to combust. Or kill Nezha. Maybe both.

He plucked Hannibal out of Nezha's hands, scowling at the blood that clung to Hannibal's fur before dumping Hannibal out into the hall, pointedly ignoring Nezha. 

"Well, a proper greeting requires a proper introduction. Barging in without knocking _and_ covered in blood is anything but proper. What if I was naked?" He kicked himself internally, knowing what sort of reply he'd get back from Nezha but it was too late, his mouth had moved faster than his brain.

He grabbed his guitar, heading for the door while internally cursing the amount of washing he was going to have to do to get the blood of his sheets. "Go see the captain, and take a shower. I'm leaving for now."

* * *

Nezha grinned at Baal's words, already seeing the glimmers of dread in the earth primal's eyes. Before Baal could leave, Nezha sprung up from the bed, walking up to Baal and embracing him from behind, resting his chin on Baal's shoulder. "I think I would've preferred it if you were undressed," he hummed, resting his hands on Baal's waist, "it would've been a rather good day for me had that been the case," he chuckled.

But, alas, even Nezha couldn't hold himself up for that long after losing that much blood. He reluctantly pushed away from Baal, not wanting to topple the shorter primal with his weight as he stumbled over to the nearby desk, placing a hand on the table to steady himself. He coughed into his other hand, retracting it after a few moments and mumbling a quiet " _whoops_ " upon seeing the fresh liquid red that appeared on his palm. That last hit to his chest sure did a number to him, but he supposed he was to blame for focusing more on keeping his sanity intact than his safety during the fight.

* * *

Baal initially flinched a little when Nezha hugged him but leaned into his warmth anyways. After Nezha stumbled away, he dropped his guitar. Again. And grumbled at the amount of blood that now stuck to him but he walked over to Nezha again, frowning as he spotted the blood while staying his tongue. Yelling probably wouldn't do anything since Nezha had only heard the lecture about over a hundred times. 

He helped Nezha over to his bed, making the dual element primal lie down again before he cast a critical eye over Nezha, wincing at the amount of sounds he had. "I don't even want to know," he said blithely, bending over Nezha to remove some of his armour, "what you got up to and what you did but you can not stay out of trouble?" 

He glanced at Nezha's face and then gave in with a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before going back to undoing the complicated clasps that held Nezha's armour together. "Nezha..." he huffed quietly, getting a look at the wounds that looked like they had been burned shut. "I..."

* * *

Nezha was initially surprised when he was unexpectedly welcomed back to the bed despite his wounds, but every last word he had on his tongue died out when his gaze locked with Baal's. He couldn't read emotions that well, but Baal seemed sad, or at least a variation of it.

_Ah... He was disappointed, right?_

Of course Baal knew about his core and some remnants of Nezha's past in the War-- how he was solely made as a weapon and was brought up without much understanding of any other emotions besides blood-thirst. But Baal was surely angry with him at this point, right? Nezha couldn't break out of his old habits, and Baal was upset. That was it, wasn't it?

The kiss surprised him, but Nezha supposed it was out of pity if anything. His lips thinned, gently pushing away Baal's hands as to not dirty them dirty them in his own mistakes and undoing his upper body armour by himself, not looking at Baal.

* * *

Baal was surprised when Nezha pushed him away but a heavy sort of cloud settled over them. Nezha's lips were pressed together into a line - like he wasn't happy about something and Baal wondered what called for the sudden mood change. He reached for Nezha again, taking away the armour that came off while doing his best to think of something to say.

"I... I'm not mad," he tried, Nezha's armour clattering to the ground, "I just, this is supposed to be a safe place and yet... You keep promising you'd restrain yourself. Or find me if you felt something but you keep getting into fights that have you end up like this." _It worries me._ Baal didn't say it out loud, trying to get Nezha to lay flat again, feeling irritation swell up when Nezha didn't.

He got that Nezha was complicated but just sometimes, Baal's patience waned. He sat on the bed, trying to get Nezha to look at him. "Nezha," he tried again, "I'm not mad. I promise. Just let me treat you, please?"

* * *

Nezha clutched at the last piece of his armour, wavering for a slim moment before dropping the piece to the ground.

He was to blame. It was him who failed each time. He could never follow through with his words like he promised over and over. The skyfarers had a saying, _old habits don't die easily_ , and Nezha supposed he was the epitome of that saying.

He inhaled a deep breath of air. "... I'm sorry," he murmured after a pause, eyes still downcast, "you don't have to lie for the sake of comforting me, it's evident you're disappointed in me." He turned his clouded blue gaze to the window, opening his mouth again. _I don't want to come to you in case I do something to you that I'll regret_ , is what he wants to say, but it never comes out, and he has to close his mouth.

Internally, he feels like his core might burn out with how scrambled his emotions are right now, and knowing that Baal was disappointed in him made him feel even worse. He moved his legs, and attempted to stand up, "I won't bother you anymore. I'll go find the captain."

* * *

"No, wait-" Baal pushed back against Nezha and Nezha toppled over for some reason, "-wait, _no._ " _Fuck._ He was upset and nothing ever went well when Nezha was upset. "I wasn't lying, I'm really not mad, just a little disappointed but not massively so-" He tried to be careful, sneakily healing Nezha as he placed his hands on Nezha's chest to hold him down. "Just stay still-" 

Even when weakened, Nezha was still ridiculously strong and Baal found himself summoning some of his primal strength, fighting back a bit. Normally he wouldn't stand a chance but Nezha was more battered than usual so he managed to hold his ground, even just a bit.

"Don't be sad, please," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to make you upset-" He wanted to kiss Nezha again but he didn't know if it'll be welcome so he settles for sitting on Nezha while shoving him down so that the wounds wouldn’t open up any more than they have. "I'm sorry." 

He glanced at Nezha's eyes, trying to discern if he was using too much strength. He didn't think he could see the hints of red that hint Nezha was going offensive and going into battle mode so he continued, ignoring Nezha's hands when they settled on his hips. "I hate it when you're hurt, that's all," he said plaintively.

* * *

Nezha was surprised at Baal's words, and finally looked at the earth primal for a moment. He blinked, at a loss, before he finally decided to sit back up-- not in an attempt to get out of the bed again, but instead moving his arms to wrap around Baal and pull him closer-- his head resting against Baal's chest, finding comfort in the small hum of the earth primal's core.

"Why are you apologizing for my mistakes?" He asked after a pause, "I'm the one who should apologize for never staying true to my words. And-" he paused again- "... I don't want to burden you with how my core functions." They weren't the exact words he wanted to say, but it would do for now. "... I'm sorry for worrying you as well. I think you know by now that I find it hard to believe people would care about me."

And hoping that Baal wasn't looking (which he was), Nezha mindlessly tugged off the bell and ribbon attached to Baal's collar, finding it a nuisance while his head rested upon his chest.

* * *

A burden. Baal never thought of Nezha that way - in some ways Baal saw himself as the burden, always needing Nezha to do the heavy lifting when it came to battle. 

Baal sighed, allowing Nezha to pull off the bell and ribbon without much complaint even though usually he'd try to get it back. At least Nezha was calm now. Baal felt much more at ease, wrinkling his nose as he pressed another kiss on top Nezha's head - Nezha reeked of blood, sweat, and smoke. Nezha's resonance was always a mystery to Baal, it seemed to clash with his but soothed him at the same time.

"Never say you're a burden," Baal whispered, trying to keep his heartbeat steady lest Nezha get excited. "And I'll say it as many times as I have to. I love you, even when you're a bit of a disaster but that's all of us. You're getting better somehow. Sometimes, and that's enough." He continued pushing the healing magic, humming a quiet tune as Nezha stayed quiet, relaxing when the most serious wounds closed up. The rest would be fine on their own.

"Although," he tried to sound unamused, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't take every opportunity to undress me in any way you can." He tried to wriggle away only to find that Nezha had fixed another steel like grip around him.

* * *

Nezha felt his chest warm at the confession, feeling his shoulders droop at his wounds being healed as well as the tension from earlier. He still wasn't entirely used to feeling loved, but whenever he did, he enjoyed it. It felt nice, especially from Baal.

But Nezha couldn't help but smirk at Baal's futile attempt to escape, tightening his grip just a tad bit more. "How can I not when we're in a position such as this?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. Now that he was healed, he felt as lively as ever-- as if he could take on an army or two (that was only an example, he wouldn't do that after having this whole conversation with Baal).

Smirking to himself, Nezha nonchalantly tugged Baal's cape off to follow his bell and ribbon on the floor. With a finger, he hooked Baal's collar and tugged it down, grinning. " _Do you not think it's not fair that I'm the only one like this_?" He murmured, before pressing a lingering kiss to Baal's exposed neck.

* * *

Baal was flushing now, any trace of his calm and tenderness evaporating as his fingers flexed on Nezha’s shoulders — unsure whether to pull him closer or push him away. Pulling his collar was a cheat move and Nezha knew it. He shivered, eyes fluttering shut. 

He didn’t even have the heart to tell Nezha to not, even when they were both not that great smelling (thanks to a certain someone) and covered in blood (also thanks to a certain someone). Gritting his teeth in an attempt to stifle noises so Nezha wouldn’t progress, he tapped the side of Nezha’s head. 

“Alright, alright, calm down,” he manages to get out, pressing his forehead against Nezha’s. He hoped that Nezha wouldn’t flip them or else there would really be no way out. “How about a shower first? You smell... awful. And you’ve ruined my sheets.”

* * *

Nezha frowned at this, pouting, but his smirk reemerged upon noticing Baal's dusted pink cheeks. It was a shame neither of them were of the water element, or else things would've been much easier.

Though... he could easily do whatever he wanted, now that he had the strength to...

But Nezha reluctantly brushed away the thought. He did feel a bit bad that he had left a trail of blood almost everywhere in Baal's room, including Baal himself. Nezha felt fine, but he supposed they weren't going anywhere without him showering, as unfortunate as that was. _But..._

Nezha grinned, feeling Baal's dread almost immediately as he leaned into his ear. " _Care to join me then?_ " He hummed, a hand snaking down to Baal's thigh before he dipped down and bit the same place on Baal's neck Nezha had kissed earlier.

* * *

“I...” Baal flailed for his words. Words. He knew them. Sometimes. “Nezha...” That was not a word he needed right now. Burying his face in Nezha’s shoulder, he tried to ignore the biting. “Ah...” He couldn’t stop a couple of whimpers from getting out, Nezha was relentless after all.

“I need to... Ah... _Clean._ ” Four words. So much struggle. He knew he’d regret his next move later but did it anyways, winding his fingers into Nezha’s hair and pulling. Hard. “You go first. And then I go.” By the Astrals all he was really good with was four words or less sentences at the moment. He saw the look on Nezha’s face and groaned, using his other hand to slap Nezha’s hand away before it got too close. 

“Just... An hour. That’s all I need. And hopefully. All you need—“ he slapped the hand away a second time, “—your _hands._ ” He winced when he missed a third time, the hand clamping back onto his thigh. “I need. Change sheets,” he finished dumbly.

* * *

Baal's reactions were only fuel for Nezha, and the earth primal's words went to deaf ears as Nezha leaned back down and gave a satisfactory lick to the budding red mark on Baal's neck. 

He supposed he could excuse himself just this once, right? Sure he felt bad for the utter disastrous state Baal's room was in, but it was hard for him to stop at this point. 

He slipped the hand that wasn't on Baal's thigh into one of Baal's gloves, pulling it off and intertwining their fingers together before flipping them over.

Nezha only grinned at Baal's flustered state, caging the earth primal beneath him. Using his free hand, he lifted one of Baal's legs to wrap around his torso. “Why don’t we have some _fun_ first?” He smirked, before descending upon Baal's lips, prodding his mouth open with his tongue and entering— swallowing every sound that escaped the earth primal beast at his assault.

* * *

“Your definition of fun is much different than mine,” Baal gasped out when he managed to push Nezha away from him for a breath of air. It was difficult to keep Nezha away with two hands, much less one. “ _Nezha..._ ” he trailed off, losing his track of thought when Nezha pressed his hips down. “ _God._ ”

He was weak and could rarely say no to Nezha. He supposed he was already halfway to indulging Nezha, kissing him back hesitantly while minding Nezha’s still healing wounds. He needed to keep a clear head — make sure they didn’t go too far. Baal squeezed Nezha’s hand, his hand lighting on fire as their palms touched. 

“Don’t strain yourself,” he warned Nezha, leaning up to kiss a spot on Nezha’s neck that wasn’t covered in blood, “the moment you open a wound, we stop—“ his voice wavered when Nezha shifted his hips and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady himself. 

He curled his other hand around the back of Nezha’s neck, unsure of what he should do until he heard a discontented meow and realized he’d left Hannibal locked out. “I need to get H—” he tried to say, Nezha cutting him off mid sentence with another kiss. 

* * *

Nezha let out a growl hearing the distant scratching from the door, lowering his hips as a means to distract Baal long enough that he could continue. Hannibal was usually pleasant company to have, but right now, there was nothing else on his mind other than Baal.

His unoccupied hand moved to Baal’s waist before slipping beneath the purple fabric, lowering the temperature of his hand as he skimmed over Baal’s skin. But when Nezha noticed Baal’s gaze constantly flicker back to the wooden door, he growled again.

He supposed since Baal’s clothes were already muddled, it wouldn’t hurt to ruin them a little more, right? 

Nezha moved from Baal’s lips to his collar again, biting into the fabric and tearing the cloth to expose Baal’s shoulder. He placed a kiss on the junction of Baal’s neck and shoulder before biting the skin, pleased at the sound Baal made. “Don’t look away from me, _understand_?” He murmured lowly.

He tasted the faint metallic copper tinge on his tongue when he pulled back, cursing to himself and hoping Baal wouldn’t notice (which of course he would, Nezha just told him to not look away) as he turned his head to spit a clod of blood away.

* * *

Baal groaned when Nezha tore his clothing - not like he didn't have spares, he always had spares and it was likely that this specific one would have been ruined permanently anyways but it was just slightly embarrassing. Slightly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find it slightly attractive either. 

"You and your fangs," Baal hissed quietly, wincing Nezha bit down again, "You're lucky my clothing covers up my neck or else people would think I've been mauled-" which by definition, could be technically true, "-does being gentle with me not cross your mind?"

He flushed again when Nezha spoke to him. Might as well have been an order and when Nezha's voice dropped like _that._ There was really nothing Baal could do but nod and obey. 

Just as he fixed his eyes on Nezha, Nezha spit out some blood and Baal was jerked out of the mood, deciding he'd deal with the consequences later and kneed Nezha lighty in the stomach to get the other primal off of him. "I told you not to strain yourself!" he groaned, trying to see which wound had opened.

* * *

Nezha only whined at the change in mood, refusing to get off of Baal. He took Baal's hands, which were now on his chest, and kissed them. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured, but it sounded more like he was just throwing away his physical state in exchange for a round or two (which he was).

Nezha slowly lowered himself so he laid flat atop of Baal, shifting his weight so he wouldn't be suffocating the smaller primal. "Don't worry about me," he huffed, his breath fanning over Baal's exposed shoulder. "Come on, Baal, just one?" Or two. Or three? It was usually up to Baal how long they would go for, considering Nezha had enough stamina to last him more than just a couple all-nighters.

But Nezha knew there was a low chance Baal would agree to indulge him, especially now that he had reopened a wound. Not to mention Hannibal. God, everything had gone wrong, and he was just getting started to boot. He kissed Baal's shoulder again, and attempted to move more of Baal's clothing before he actually _had_ to get up.

* * *

Nezha was heavy, even without all his armour on and Baal let out a quiet grunt, grateful that Nezha was kind enough to shift his weight so Baal wasn't dying under his weight. Rolling his eyes at Nezha's request, he tried to move his arms only to shoot to a dirty side eye at Nezha when he realized they were more or less effectively pinned. 

"You're in no state for even half a round," Baal lectured, unable to do much of anything when Nezha started tearing more of his already ruined shirt. "And you'll be in no state for _any_ rounds if you bleed out and die." Nezha really wasn't in danger of bleeding out _now_ but Baal wanted to see if it could tempt Nezha to get off of him long enough for him to get out the door. Probably not but it was worth a try.

Hannibal mewed louder, scratching at the door now and when Baal raised his head to glance over Nezha's shoulder, he could see paws sticking themselves through the gap. "If you're good," great, he was resorting to bribery, "and let me treat you, and you-" He bit his lip, head falling back when Nezha's teeth sunk into his shoulder again, "-shower and let me clean the sheets, you get one night, alright?" He hoped Nezha wouldn't try to negotiate anything else.

* * *

Nezha pouted, "saying that I can't even last for half a round is quite harsh, Baal. Even in my condition I'm sure I can do one or two." He knew Baal was trying to persuade him out of doing anything more, but hardheaded and stubborn Nezha wasn't having any of it. At the very least, he wanted to tempt Baal to agree with him. And so he shifted again, one hand going threateningly low to Baal's waist and the other still mindlessly toying with Baal's upper clothing.

But Nezha's eyes perked up upon hearing Baal's offer, and a sly grin soon made its way to his lips. He pretended to ponder about it, wanting to give his companion a slim glimmer of hope, before he tilted his head with the sweetest yet mischievous smirk he could muster. "Nope. _One week_ ," he simply replied, before leaning in and nipping at Baal's ear-- knowing that those were especially sensitive since he was a music beast, and grinned to himself at the whimper he received in response.

He would've let Hannibal in by now, considering he could easily force the door open with his wind, but he was afraid Baal might escape if he got the chance to manifest into his purple feline. And Nezha wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

* * *

"Alright," Baal relented when Nezha protested Baal doubting his prowess, "maybe you could go two or three rounds but the point still stands, you need your rest." He was sure Nezha really didn;t at this point if he was already trying this hard to get Baal to agree with him. Stubbornness really was not one of Nezha's endearing traits but it... Made things interesting.

Baal blanched with Nezha counteroffer, making more of an effort to throw Nezha off of him with no avail. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked dryly, wincing when Nezha nipped at his ears. Nezha was unsurprisingly worse than usual, most likely riled up by the fight. " _Stop cheating._ " He bit back another whimper after the first one slipped out, unwilling to give Nezha more leverage. "Two days."

Hannibal had strangely stopped scratching at the door and Baal thought that might as well be better as Nezha was unlikely letting any chance of Baal slipping away from him happen under any circumstance. "And if you really want to..." he made a gesture with the one arm he had freed, unwilling to say the word, "then we have to shower first. And change the sheets. It would be unsanitary to do it right now."

* * *

Nezha’s brows creased at Baal’s words, “ _kill you_? Last time I checked, you were able to last one week. Though, it was rather entertaining when you weren’t able to walk at times,” he chuckled at the end, a bit of pride bubbling inside of him.

But that smirk drifted into a frown after hearing Baal’s new offer. “Five days,” Nezha responded back, sighing before grinning again, “I’m being quite _lenient_ here, Baal.” He let out a low laugh, a teasing glint in his eyes, “after all, it’s not like you _don’t_ enjoy the things I do to you.” The hand on Baal’s waist slipped lower to clamp on Baal’s upper thigh, emphasizing Nezha’s point as he shifted in his position a little and _accidentally_ pressed his hips further into Baal.

But Nezha felt a bit of triumph after hearing the last bit of Baal’s statement, feeling his lips stretch into an even wider smirk. “You’re not thinking of trying to leave while I’m in the shower, are you?” He hummed in amusement, laughing quietly to himself. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t really matter. Either way I’ll hunt you down— in fact I’d rather enjoy a game of hide and seek.”

* * *

Baal was about to make a comment on how he couldn't walk after day one last time but realized Nezha had immensely enjoyed it more than anything. Baal also had the urge to take his free hand and smack the cockiness out of Nezha for the pride he felt after pulling that stunt but he felt like it would only worsen his situation.

"I doubt you know the meaning of lenient," he muttered, breath hitching when Nezha pushed his hips down further. "Five days... Is really long." And maybe he _did_ enjoy what Nezha did to him but he wasn't going to admit it out loud. Not by a long shot. He didn't need to inflate Nezha's ego any more. "And you're insufferable," he added, dodging the question. "Three days."

He paused. And then without warning, he sighed, formulating a plan in his head before headbutting Nezha's nose while jabbing him in the ribs where it was most likely very sore. Nezha enjoyed hunts and Baal had gotten somewhat better at staying away from him. He just hoped that Nezha's injuries would slow him down enough so Baal could actually get away this time. He shot out the door without a backwards glance, Hannibal hopping onto his shoulder as he fled.

* * *

Nezha was surprised at the sudden attack, and gave a small grunt when hit in the chest. That was the part that got caught in Sandalphon's Ain Soph Aur, and although he didn't show it much, it still flared with a sickly sensation on his skin.

But seeing the last traces of Baal as he shot out the door made Nezha burst out into laughter, deep and bellowing and _oh god_ did Nezha feel like he was going to pass out. How exciting this was! He didn't think Baal was up for a game of hide and seek, but it seemed like he was proven wrong immensely.

Smirking to himself, Nezha burned shut his reopened wound (he knew he was going to get scolded for that again, but oh well) before slinging back on his armour. If Baal really thought that he was going to be slowed down because of his injuries, Nezha supposed he did a bad job of showcasing his true skill. He laughed to himself-- he was far too excited, especially after being denied a game previously by the Supreme Primarch. Though, he doubted this game of hide and seek would last very long.

Nezha exited the room, closing the door shut before looking down both ends of the hallway. He could faintly trace Baal's core from where he stood, and grinned. He really was trying to get away. Laughing, Nezha ignited his heels-- not enough to scorch the wooden floorboards if he was careful, but enough to give him his momentum. He was excited to receive his reward once he caught his prey.

* * *

Baal heard Nezha's laugh even though he was already a fair distance away. "Should have jabbed him harder," he muttered to Hannibal who mewed indifferently while he moved down the hallway. "Much harder." He knew Nezha was probably confident he'd catch him in no time but Baal knew if he managed to get to the deck, he'd stand a chance of getting a bit further away. 

And he'd learned a few tricks from the last time Nezha had 'hunted' him. While Nezha could sense where he was, tracking him effortlessly, the connection went both ways. And Nezha wasn't quiet. Baal could almost hear the flames that undoubtedly swirled on his heels; a bid to go faster even if Baal didn't have many places to go. How extra. Baal guessed he had a minute or two until Nezha caught him unless he did something different.

"Come here Hannibal." He picked up Hannibal, sighing. Nezha tracked his presence but Hannibal also gave off a resonance almost identical to Baal's, just slightly weaker. And Nezha knew that. Baal chuckled softly, amplifying Hannibal's resonance while dimming his own, a new trick he'd learned. 

Hannibal scampered off in the opposite direction and Baal went on his own. He just needed a couple more minutes to make it to the top deck where he could let his powers loose a little more and fend of Nezha without destroying the ship or causing more damage.

* * *

Nezha was racing down the hallways on his flaming chariots, unable to contain his excitement as he gave chase to his primal companion. He could feel it, feel Baal's core as he got closer and closer, swerving around each corner of the large ship. He even summoned his divine weapon to mindlessly twirl in his hand as a means to control his racing adrenaline.

And at last, Nezha found it. Grinning, he paused in his steps, staring down into the long dark corridor before he threw his spear-- specifically aiming it a few inches away from where he felt the resonance as to not puncture Baal. Though, instead of the usual tsk or mutter of irritation from Baal at being found, Nezha's eyes widened in surprise when all he received was a small meow.

His flaming wheels disappeared, and Nezha landed back onto the wooden floorboards with a small thump. He crouched down and outstretched a hand to the dark abyss, watching in surprise and intrigue as Hannibal emerged from the shadows and nuzzled into the palm of his hand, purring. He blinked, dumbfounded, before realizing that Hannibal's resonance was unusually amplified. Amplified to a degree where it felt like Ba-

_Oh._

Nezha began to laugh, picking up the feline and staring into his eyes. "It seems like your owner's having a bit of fun, isn't he?" He hummed, receiving a small mew in response as Hannibal booped Nezha's nose with a paw. The dual elemental chuckled, welcoming the cat to his broad shoulder, "trying to outrun me, is he? If he keeps these tricks up, I may expect an even bigger reward," he mused, laughing. "He had better hope to win, lest he wants to impatient me further. I don't like to wait for very long, _especially_ for a reward that satiates my hunger."

Grinning, Nezha pinpointed where Baal actually was, and called his spear back to his awaiting hand before shooting up through the floors of the ship to the deck.

* * *

Baal felt Nezha find Hannibal through his connection with Hannibal and groaned. That was... Surprisingly faster than he expected which meant his chances of reaching the top deck were much lower. It looked like he wasn't the only one that had improved and gotten new tricks. Agh. He moved faster even though he was almost moving as quickly as he could already. He really didn't want Nezha to catch him now.

He recalled Hannibal back to him, dematerializing the cat so it wouldn't give Nezha any clues as to where he was, patting Hannibal's head when Hannibal reappeared on his shoulder. "You did well," he murmured and Hannibal purred in response. 

Baal tried to come up with a new solution, the same trick most likely wouldn't work _twice_ and Nezha was probably already heading at him at full speed, tracking his core. He may have even made the situation worse and gotten Nezha even more riled up than he already was. What a mess.

He suddenly stopped moving, hesitating. Nezha was just as well versed in navigating the Grancypher as Baal himself was and Baal didn't doubt for a second that he knew shortcuts. Which was why he felt Nezha heading towards him but in a way that would cut him off to the upper deck or let him catch Baal before Baal made his way up there. 

Backtracking, he tried to go another way, cursing when Nezha matched his movements in either direction step for step. He glanced at Hannibal and sent him in one direction, this time not tampering with either of their resonances and dashed the other way. If he was fast enough, maybe he could make it.

* * *

When Hannibal had disappeared from Nezha's shoulder, he knew Baal was panicking at this point. He laughed lowly to himself, already atop the deck of the Grandcypher. It seemed like the Supreme Primarch had done a good job repairing it-- it was almost like Nezha hadn't blasted a couple of fiery tornadoes in it at all. He only smiled, mindlessly walking across the large deck and matching Baal's movements from where the earth primal was in the lower floors of the airship. He knew that Baal could feel his resonance, and knew that Baal was aware of Nezha's strategy to cut him off before he could take to the skies.

But what was surprising was when Baal backtracked and Nezha felt both his and his feline's resonances separate. "Again?" He muttered to himself in thought, frowning. Was this another ploy to throw Nezha off? Did Baal raise Hannibal's resonance again?

His lips thinned, and he sighed, "what to do, I wonder..." he murmured. He could probably be able to catch both of them if he put his mind to it, but that would mean risking burns to the Grandcypher (and judging by the fact he already blew a few holes in the floorboards, he doubted the captain would like to see the ship burning down too). And _fuck_ , his leg injury. It was more than difficult to tell that Nezha was a tad bit slower, but his injury becomes apparent when he's in cramped corridors like the ones in the Grandcypher.

And so Nezha took a gamble. Twirling his spear, he descended back into the lower levels of the ship-- feeling the two similar resonances moving down the hallways. But Baal wouldn't pull the same trick twice, would he? And so Nezha hopped back onto his wheels of flame, speeding down the corridor to trail after the much stronger resonance.

He supposed it wouldn't be long until he caught his prey.

* * *

And of course Nezha picked the right way to go. Of course he did. Sometimes Nezha was painfully smart and it was not going well for Baal. It was too late to turn back now so Baal recalled Hannibal again. Baal could smell burned wood somewhere and he wondered just how excited Nezha was. If he was too riled up... This was going to be a difficult few days.

He turned a corner and saw Nezha racing towards him so he turned into another hallway, wincing when he realized that one led to a dead end. Nezha was a bit slower than usual but still too fast and Baal wasn’t rude enough to burst into someone’s room without permission. So he ran, looking over his shoulder until he hit the dead end. Panting, he held Hannibal to his chest as Nezha drew closer and closer. 

The flames were wild and Nezha looked well... Feral. Baal wasn’t sure if it was safe to let Nezha catch him. He made a split second decision, muttering an apology to Hannibal in advance. 

When Nezha was close enough, he threw Hannibal at the other primal, enjoying Hannibal’s panic. Hannibal panicking meant claws and claws meant some scratches and hopefully a distracted Nezha. Baal aimed for the gap that Nezha left when he staggered to catch Hannibal. 

It was now or never, he only had one shot.

* * *

Having cornered Baal was exciting, but not the cat suddenly being thrown at him.

Nezha's eyes widened upon seeing the ball of purple fur being hurled through the air, claws unsheathed. He quickly dropped his spear to catch the feline, turning his head in time so Hannibal's sharp claws wouldn't hit his eyes, and instead dragged down from his jaw to his neck. He sighed at this, but bounced back into reality when Baal slipped by him.

_... What?_

Dumbfounded, Nezha took a moment to register what had just happened before letting out a low growl. With Hannibal under one arm, Nezha used his free hand to pick up his spear again, watching Baal speed down the hallway before he threw his pointed weapon-- hoping to at least snag part of Baal's clothing with the spearhead and pin him to a wall.

But, alas, Baal turned a corner seconds before the spear connected with the wall, and Nezha tsked in irritation, stomping his foot and _accidentally_ puncturing the floorboards with his bare strength (he needed to remind the captain to refurbish the wood sometime). Stepping away from the hole he had made, Nezha sighed, lifting Hannibal up to his eyes. "Your owner's quite interesting today," he huffed, chuckling quietly when Hannibal meowed. He briefly touched the newly made scratches on his figure, humming at the blood that emerged on his fingertips afterwards. "Throwing his feline pet as a means to distract me... He's desperate, that's for sure," Nezha laughed.

He hummed when Hannibal pounced onto his shoulder, making himself comfortable in the dual elemental's scarf as Nezha walked over to retrieve his crimson clad weapon. "At this rate," he grunted, pulling out the spear, "Baal should be on the deck by now, unfortunately. It seems I've disappointed even myself," he sighed. "But... I suppose that means a bit more fun, no?" He smirked, glancing at Hannibal and receiving a playful flick of his tail in response before Nezha sped back up to the deck.

* * *

Baal had made it to the top deck but he honestly hadn’t thought he’d make it this far so he hadn’t planned out anything. He would have to at the very least, tell the singularity if he was going to just up and disappear out of nowhere for no reason but the singularity, for some unknown reason wasn’t on the deck like usual. Baal was in trouble, he couldn’t recall Hannibal right at the moment either. 

He turned to see if he could go back below decks, seek some help but Nezha had already emerged, carrying his spear in a way that made Baal feel like he was about to be skewered. And then he remembered Nezha had _actually_ thrown the spear at him. 

He shifted weight from one foot to another, wondering if it was wise to keep running or to reserve his strength. He was tired, running from Nezha wore him out faster than he liked and he wanted to survive. For at least a day anyways. It took all his willpower not to budge as Nezha strode closer, flames flickering dangerously hot. 

“You... win?” Baal said tiredly, reaching out for Hannibal. “But you always do.” He watched Nezha for any sudden movements, tried to predict what was going to happen but Nezha didn’t hint at anything but stand there and smile. “I hope you had fun,” Baal grumbled, petting Hannibal’s fur, “I hope we don’t do this again for a while, it’s tiring.”

* * *

Nezha only smiled at Baal, looking at the earth primal up and down. Baal certainly looked tired, judging by how disgruntled he was physically with his slightly shaky legs and the irregular beating of his core. Perhaps he chased his prey for a bit too long? But then again, Baal _was_ the one who set up that first trick in the beginning, so Nezha supposed he wasn't entirely to blame.

Nezha discarded his spear back to the tempest before reaching out with a hand towards Baal, and then abruptly stopped upon realizing the heat that was pouring out of his body. Perhaps the game of hide and seek (or did it become tag-) excited him a bit too much. Exhaling a quiet breath of air, Nezha lowered his body temperature, pressing his cold hand against Baal's warmer cheek before leaning in and kissing him, managing to slip his tongue in and stealing Baal's breath away before pulling back with a satisfactory smirk.

He moved his hand to Baal's back, crouching down and hooking his other hand behind Baal's knees to lift the earth primal up into his arms to carry him. "Of course I always win," he grinned, "and yes, I had plenty of fun thanks to you," he mused, giving another kiss to Baal's jaw. "But I'm afraid we're playing another game now," he grinned, a bit mischievous and playful as he spun on his heel, heading back towards Baal's (and his) room. " _Shall we see how long you can last in this one?_ "

* * *

Baal bit his tongue when Nezha lifted him up. His _injuries_ but Baal supposed Nezha was preoccupied with other things and would rather ignore his injuries. He flushed, burying his head in Nezha’s shoulder. “I-It’s still three days, right?” He almost had to cling onto Nezha for dear life when Nezha decided to accelerate. Hannibal had dematerialized again, for good reason too. “Nezha, look—“

He squeaked when Nezha dropped him back onto the bed, wondering how the chase had landed since someone had changed his sheets for him. Had Nezha left his room unlocked? Baal would have to check his belongings later but there was a more pressing matter at hand. 

Trying to delay Nezha, he changed the subject. “And you should have specified what you wanted more, the hide and seek or this. Though hide and seek doesn’t involve throwing spears at someone, according to Lyria.” He still hasn’t forgotten the sound of Nezha’s spear splintering wood, Nezha might have thought he was being gentle but Baal was glad it didn’t come close to him. 

* * *

Nezha merely hummed at Baal’s previous question, climbing on top of the earth primal and caging his head between his arms. “I thought it was four days?” He frowned.

But Nezha only chuckled at Baal’s change of subject, lifting a hand to pat down a few stray strands of Baal’s gray hair (not that that mattered anyway, it was going to be even more unkempt after they were done). “What if I were to say I wanted both? But my apologies for adding my own little twist to our game,” he laughed, “I suppose it couldn’t be helped. I’m quite energetic today.” 

His smirk dulled into a quiet smile, “were you scared?” He asked, eyes softening, “I’m sorry.” Nezha leaned down, momentarily kissing Baal on the lips. “I understand if you don’t want this at the moment. I’ll go clean up and get some rest if you say the word.”

* * *

“Three days or nothing.” Baal refused to budge, he knew his limits and he refused to be benched from fighting _again_ because he gave into Nezha’s begging _again._ Baal liked to think himself as almost immune to Nezha’s frown. Almost. 

“You’re always energetic,” he murmured fondly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Nezha’s wrist. “But sometimes you have _too_ much fun, I hope you know I’m not made out of money. Next time have fun on the ground.” He flicked strands of Nezha’s hair out of his face, ruffling the usually slicked back hair with a laugh. 

“A shower,” he wrinkled his nose, “would be good for both of us. We both smell now. And I guess,” he sighed, “you deserve a prize anyways. Just be gentle.”

* * *

Nezha pouted, but he supposed three days was somewhat okay, so he only sighed and nodded. Perhaps he should just think of it as his way of apologizing to Baal for making a mess of his room.

But Nezha's lips formed into a soft smile at Baal's laugh. He always liked Baal's laugh, even if the earth primal rarely showed it. It was nice sounding-- happiness suited Baal a lot. Chuckling to himself, Nezha kissed the corner of Baal's eye, "perhaps we should take a trip to Port Breeze. The land's quite expanse, it's suitable for a game or two," he hummed, before nuzzling his head into the crook of Baal's neck.

At Baal's last statement however, Nezha only grunted in acknowledgement, slowly lifting himself off of Baal and rolling off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. He laid still, staring at the ceiling, "being gentle is asking for a lot, Baal," he replied, "and take a shower with me."

* * *

A trip with Nezha didn't sound bad, Baal had been itching to visit Port Breeze anyways but he didn't want to leave the ship all that much. Maybe he'd ask the singularity to dock there at a later time. He just hoped there wouldn't be too much damage to Port Breeze if Nezha did fight someone. Or him.

Nezha's pout was cute but it didn't make Baal budge from his stance and he chuckled when Nezha rolled off the bed like a sullen child, laying flat on the ground while his armour creaked and clanked. 

"I won't take off if you showered alone since I've all but promised you three days but," he got up, and pulled Nezha up, grunting at Nezha's weight. He tippy toed and leaned closer to whisper in Nezha's ear. "I guess you _could_ get a head start, I was planning to prepare myself but you could do that too," he hummed quietly, snickering when Nezha's hands tightened on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw from here on out


	2. Teasing Embrace

Nezha growled in response to Baal's words, his hips automatically pressing against Baal's front as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Are you really trying to tempt me, Baal? Do you want to be marked _that_ badly?" He murmured lowly, nipping Baal's ear before hoisting the earth primal into his arms again. He smirked at Baal's tinted cheeks, humming as he strode to the bathroom and entered.

Kicking the door close behind him and locking it, Nezha placed Baal back onto his feet before pinning the smaller primal against the sink, his two hands placed on either side of the countertop. He paused, merely locking eyes with Baal until he leaned in and forced Baal's mouth open with his tongue, grinning to himself when Baal's arms moved to hang loosely around his shoulders. Perhaps he was a bit too eager, judging by the way he immediately assaulted Baal's neck with bites after their kiss, but if he was, Baal would've said something by now-- and all Nezha could hear were the delightful little whimpers that his companion couldn't help but release.

But after a few seconds of decorating Baal's neck, Nezha forced himself to pull away, stepping back to allow Baal some room to breathe. He looked at Baal up and down before licking his lips and beckoning with his head, " _go on, strip_."

* * *

"Do I want to be marked?" Baal shivered, his ears were much too sensitive and Nezha seemed to always take advantage of that. "I thought I already was." He let out a sigh, clinging to Nezha's shoulders to make it easier to carry him when Nezha hoisted him -- he strangely always liked to do it, not that Baal was complaining. 

Nezha's kisses were heavy and demanding; Baal could barely keep up himself before he pulled away to breathe, panting lightly already. And try as he might, he couldn't keep in the whimpers he tried to stifle when Nezha went for his neck again, unforgiving bites stinging until Nezha soothed them with more kisses. By the Astrals, Nezha was especially eager today. 

"Strip?" he laughed, playing with Nezha's hair as if he wasn't already flustered, mind slightly hazy from all the touching Nezha was doing. "I thought you liked doing that for me, or are you just lazy today?" He pressed his own kisses to Nezha's neck, undoing the straps that held Nezha's armour again.

* * *

Nezha raised a brow at Baal, his hands automatically settling onto the earth primal's hips. "Am I perhaps mistaken that you aren't feeling playful today?" He mused, one of his hands gliding down to Baal's ass and squeezing. "I was surprised when you were willing to play a game. It seems like you've wanted this for quite some time, no?" He chuckled, watching his pieces of armour clutter to the ground.

Nezha gently pushed Baal's head away, taking his chin into his hand and brushing his thumb over Baal's lower lip. "If you wanted this so badly, you could've just asked me anytime," he teased. Without hesitation, Nezha slipped his index finger into Baal's mouth, his gaze darkening into a dangerous blue. " _Suck,_ " he stated simply, smirking, "unless, that is, you care to surprise me even more, _Baal_." 

He grinned, his other hand maneuvering to hitch up Baal's shirt, feeling his warm skin before his hand lowered to a chilling temperature. Perhaps Nezha _was_ a bit eager. He didn't know if they would even make it into the shower.

* * *

Baal blinked slowly before saying something, desperately trying to ignore Nezha's hands. “I think I’ve already played enough games with you for today,” Baal huffed, refusing to answer Nezha’s other question. Maybe he had wanted it for quite some time but he wasn’t going to tell Nezha that if he could help it.

Nezha's ice cold hand made him yelp he was while listening to Nezha's words. Baal considered them before he narrowed his eyes, biting down on Nezha's finger, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to _hurt_. He grinned when Nezha jerked back, tilting his head. Just because Nezha got frisky didn't Baal couldn't do it either.

"Bossy, as usual," he complained quietly, ignoring Nezha's less than pleased growl as he started to pull off his shirt, "but it seems like you're the one who wanted this more." Playing with fire was dangerous but Baal didn't do it often -- and he might as well let Nezha have some fun.

* * *

Nezha only chuckled at Baal, tearing off the rest of Baal's shirt and letting his cold hands roam across Baal's pale skin. "I can't argue with always wanting to be inside of you," he smirked, pinching Baal's nipples and relishing in the gasp he received in response. "However, if you're going to test my patience, Baal, I have no choice but to _punish_ you I'm afraid," he hummed lowly, eyes narrowing as he pinned Baal back against the sink again.

Grinning, Nezha placed a knee in between Baal's legs, nonchalantly rubbing against Baal's hardness through his pants. "Shall we test your endurance, Baal?" He chuckled. Nezha knew he could last much longer than Baal could, and it was the reason why Nezha had so much fun toying with Baal. He loved to watch Baal's sharp tongue falter until he's a whining mess begging to be stuffed full, and Nezha couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

But that could wait, he thought, sighing fondly. He lowered his head, clamping his mouth around one of Baal's nipples and sucking. One of his hands travelling up to toy with the other perked nub, whilst the other hand lowered to Baal's thigh and hitched the earth primal's leg up to wrap around Nezha's torso.

* * *

Baal's breath hitched when Nezha pressed his knee in between his legs, biting back gasps at Nezha's teasing words and wandering hands. His heart pounded at Nezha's threat to punish him, eyes widening for a moment before he tried to school his expression. Nezha wasn't known for his patience and pushing it was usually deadly but in a situation it just meant he'd be rowdier. 

"Punishment? What am I, a masochist?" he asked with feigned indigence. "My endurance is average, you know that," he mumbled, head falling back when Nezha started decorating his chest with bites. "You're the one with the... _Ah_ -" He can't control his voice when Nezha rolled his hips, covering his mouth with one hand while gripping the edge of the sink with the other. "Nezha, _shower._ "

He wanted Nezha _inside_ badly but he wanted the blood off of them first. Letting the edge of the sink go, he plucked off Nezha's headpieces, setting them gently onto the sink before splaying his hand over Nezha's bulge. "The slower you are, the longer it takes," he whispered.

* * *

"Do you think I can't feel your core?" Nezha chuckled, grinning, "if you aren't a masochist, why are you getting so excited over a simple word? I have to say, Baal, even I'm not a sound-based primal beast and I can tell." Nezha took Baal's chin into his hand, briefly kissing his lips and pulling away with a laugh, "perhaps this punishment will feel more like a reward to you."

Nezha let out a somewhat inhumane growl at Baal's touch however, and he immediately grabbed Baal's wrist (firm but gently, he didn't want to strain Baal's wrists so early in) to pull his hand away from his bulge. "You're not getting this yet," he growled, blue eyes darkening, "didn't I say it already? Testing my patience comes at a cost, Baal." He ripped the rest of Baal's clothing off, leaving the earth primal bare to the eye and Nezha couldn't help but let out a quiet groan at how good Baal looked. The unmarked skin would definitely have to change though.

Nezha ushered his companion into the shower, following shortly after as he threw his own shirt off but kept his pants on. He only grinned at Baal's surprise, turning on the shower to a decent temperature (he was sure things were going to get hot either way) and pressed Baal against the cold wall. He leaned forward, assaulting Baal's mouth with his own. His arm propped against the wall to steady himself, and his other hand squeezed Baal's ass before hooking the leg around his hips. Without hesitation, Nezha inserted a finger inside of Baal, grinning at the gasp he swallowed through the kiss. "So wet already, Baal?" He hummed in amusement, briefly pulling away from the kiss to watch Baal's expression. "We haven't even gotten started yet. Perhaps you _were_ wanting this for a while, hm?" He teased, inserting a second finger before growling out, " _if you want my dick so badly, then beg for it_."

* * *

Oh god. Fuck. It hurt. A lot. Baal instinctively kneed Nezha, wincing when the other primal dropped to his knees letting a strangled noise that could only be described as belonging to a dying beast. Baal was still wincing, turning off the water before kneeling in front of Nezha, gripping his shoulders.

“I get that you’re eager and riled up but _how many times have we gone over that you need. Lube._ ” Baal wanted to be sorry. Desperately wished he could dredge up an ounce of being sorry at the moment but he was in some pain and this wasn’t the first time this had happened in the exact same order. Nor the second. Or third. He kissed Nezha’s cheek, not sure if the mood was completely gone or if they still had a chance. Depended on how badly Nezha wanted it.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, hugging Nezha as the aching subsided to a tolerable throb, “there’s lube in the drawer if you want to keep going but maybe we should both take a break today and try again another time.” Nezha let out another guttural groan and Baal sighed, regretting a lot about how hard he’d kneed him.

* * *

Nezha was _in pain_ , a _lot_ of pain. The ache in his chest from Sandalphon's Ain Soph Aur was still prominent, and combined with Baal's sudden attack and the fact that he had no armour on made him grit his teeth as he held in the urge to punch something (not Baal of course, but his shower wall might have to suffer Nezha's brutality). But, inevitably, Nezha was to blame for the attack-- he supposed his reckless nature got the more of him (again).

"I'm fine," he hissed out, standing up with a stumble and ignoring the look of doubt that crossed Baal's eyes as he walked over to the drawer. He pulled the whole drawer out of its socket, taking the bottle of lube before tossing the drawer and the rest of its contents across the bathroom. Baal would probably scold him, but Nezha could care less.

Nezha was grumbling to himself when he stepped back into the shower, waving off Baal's more than irritated stare as he turned the shower back on. He ripped open the lid of the bottle, pouring some on his hand and placing the bottle on the shelf. With a loud sigh, he pinned Baal back to the wall, going back to their previous position. "Let's try this again," he grunted, huffing before sticking _three_ fingers inside of Baal, " _beg, or else you won't get anything_ ," he growled, before attaching his mouth to Baal's chest and biting again.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Nezha’s needs won out despite his pain and Baal felt himself shoved back against the wall while he stared forlornly at the mess Nezha had made while grabbing the lube. He wasn’t pleased but no amount of scolding was going to make Nezha go back and put it all away before they continued. “Impatient little brat,” he scolded without any bite before Nezha slid his fingers into him. 

He hadn’t expected all three at once and he keened high in his throat, losing all coherent thought again. It wasn’t _painless_ but it hurt in a good way. He hadn’t been this stretched in a while and he couldn’t help but clench around Nezha’s finger’s while clawing at Nezha’s back even though he knew it was just the beginning. He’d forgotten how rough Nezha was when he was impatient — and how blinding the pleasure could be when it wasn’t himself going at his own pace.

“Nezha—“ he gasped, giving in almost immediately, earlier pain obliterated by the pleasure, “ _please._ ” His mind went blank when Nezha picked up the pace, crying out when Nezha curled his fingers. “Nezha, please please pl-“ He was shaking, not sure if he knew any other words than _Nezha_ and _please_ at the moment.

* * *

Nezha only breathed out a laugh at Baal's state, his tongue dragging along Baal's neck. " _Please what?_ You have to be a bit more specific than that, Baal," he grinned darkly, biting Baal's collarbone. "If you want my dick, just say it. It's not that hard, is it?" He teased.

He could take his time with this round. It was only the first one of many, after all. If Nezha didn't have his share of fun right now, he doubted he would later on when he's far too occupied with making Baal scream his name for the entire airship to hear. He smirked to himself, absentmindedly grinding his clothed member against Baal to edge him on further.

"Tell me what you want," Nezha hummed into Baal's ear, pulling his fingers out all the way before slamming them back in again, grin widening at the sharp gasp he received. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, what you've been wanting all these days now, what you've been _craving_ ," he purred, nipping Baal's ear before descending back to Baal's nipple and licking.

* * *

"Bastard," Baal gritted out, Nezha's teasing bringing him back to senses. Slightly. His knees were giving out and he struggled to keep his legs from turning jelly, clinging to Nezha as support to keep himself standing. "You _know_ what I want." Not that he wouldn't do what Nezha asked eventually - he always did anyways - but he was at the very least going to try not to comply immediately.

And even though Nezha was doing his very best to be completely dominating and in control, Baal could sense that he was reaching the end of his rope from being denied continuously. "Well," he whispered back, voice strained - he could barely keep it from cracking as Nezha twisted his fingers. "I've r-really been crav... craving some rest. For m-many days." 

He choked out a laugh at Nezha's glare, regretting it slightly when Nezha bit down on his nipple, Nezha's other hand gripping Baal's hip to stop him from getting friction by himself. "Fuck-" he swore, hands winding into Nezha's hair, " _gentler_ gods-"

* * *

Nezha heaved a loud sigh, he would've enjoyed hearing Baal's laugh again had they been in a different situation. But right now, Baal's constant refusal to submit made Nezha want to just endlessly plow into him until Baal would finally admit defeat and satisfy Nezha. He growled to himself, he supposed his patience _was_ wearing thin.

"Fine," Nezha huffed, retracting his fingers from Baal and pushing himself away, watching Baal's surprised expression. "You want rest, right?" He hummed, nonchalantly licking his fingers clean all while maintaining eye contact with Baal, "we'll wash up and you can get some rest, _just as you want_."

Baal wasn't the only one who could play this game, and Nezha stifled down his smirk seeing Baal's figure freeze at his words. He grabbed the nearby soap bottle, pumping some onto his hand before turning back to Baal and helping to wash the earth primal. He let his wandering hands go dangerously close to Baal's sensitive areas, but never close enough to make him feel pleasure. This was Baal's punishment, after all. Even if Nezha's patience was hanging by a wire, he wasn't going to let Baal feel any of the same bliss.

* * *

Baal wondered when Nezha would break - it was close but he didn't doubt that Nezha would make him break first so he played along, wincing every time Nezha's fingers drifted close to a sensitive part of his body. He shampooed Nezha's hair in return, no sense in completely playing, he _had_ wanted them to get clean first. 

He tugged at the knots in Nezha's hair with a little more force than necessary, hiding his smile when Nezha jerked at that. And then he slowly worked his fingers into Nezha's hair, trying to concentrate while ignoring Nezha's tormenting, massaging Nezha's scalp with a hint of tenderness he hadn't been able to express in a while. He _could_ probably go and rest after getting this turned on. Probably. He wasn't sure about Nezha and he felt a little bad for teasing him for so long.

"I think I've forgotten how to beg after so long," he said casually, making sure to clean behind Nezha's ears, sucking in a gasp when Nezha's hand brushed over his cock. "But maybe I'll try again if you do~"

* * *

Baal forgot how to beg? Nezha almost laughed. He supposed he hadn't been doing his job lately (which was true, they haven't had much time for themselves in a while after coming to the airship).

But there was no way Nezha was about to beg, and he let out a low growl at Baal's teasing tone. His patience was dangerously low, but he wasn't going to go as far as begging. His pride wouldn't let him submit until he got what he wanted from Baal. His hands turned cold before leading Baal to the shower head and helping him wash off the soap, purposely paying more attention to Baal's nether regions as he squeezed Baal's ass with a sickly cold hand.

He sighed again (he tended to sigh a lot when he was pent up), and walked back over to the shower shelf. "I have to ask a question though, Baal," he mused, "why _is_ there a bottle of lube in your bathroom? The only one that I'm aware of you having is the one inside your bedside drawer." He smirked to himself, taking the lube and tossing it to Baal's surprised hands. "Not that I'm mad or anything, of course not-- we haven't spent much time together after arriving here, after all. But I would've liked to ask you to at least invite me to _watch_ ," he chuckled darkly, strolling over to the shower door and casually leaning against it, effectively blocking the only escape route available. He motioned with his head towards Baal, crossing his arms with a lazy grin, "go on, _pleasure yourself._ I'm sure you'd rather do that than beg, right?" He teased.

* * *

Baal made a face as he held the lube in his hands tossing it back at Nezha, laughing again when Nezha missed catching it, the lube. "If you bothered looking at it," he grumbled, "it's mostly full. I only tried it once, didn't like it too much." He found it bothersome to do it himself and for no reason - he wasn't like Nezha, he didn't get horny _too_ often and when he did, Nezha was mostly there anyways. 

"It's not the same as you doing it anyways," he mumbled, walking under the shower spray, enjoying the warmth. He wondered if they were using too much water but that was another issue for a later time. "It's awkward on the wrist to finger myself there anyways. You're better at it." He glanced over at Nezha before beckoning at him. He was running out of energy and he'd had enough banter and teasing Nezha for today.

"I'm _sorry_ now _please_ fuck me?" he said over his shoulder. "Unless you really think you could stand not getting off today. Then I could just," he wrapped a hand around his own cock, "get myself off and leave you like that."

* * *

Nezha was midway through picking up the fallen lube when he saw where Baal's hand went, a low growl escaping his lips as he quickly snatched the bottle and tugged Baal's wrist away. "It's not quite the reply I was expecting," he huffed, tearing off his pants and throwing the heap of fabric to the side before pushing Baal back against the wall, "but it'll do for now."

Nezha hoisted up Baal's legs to wrap around his hips, his voice hitching in his throat when his cock momentarily brushed against Baal's entrance. With how long their teasing had gone for, Nezha was _very_ pent up, and he was slightly concerned whether Baal would be able to keep up for however many rounds they would go for (Nezha could very well go for the entire night, he'd assume). But he shoved the thoughts aside for after he satisfied himself with the first round, and gestured for Baal to take a hold of his shoulders.

He squeezed more lube onto his hand, tossing the bottle aside and giving a few pumps to his hardness before settling his hands on Baal's waist. He briefly exchanged eye contact with Baal before thrusting into his entrance, letting out a hiss as he felt Baal's nails dig into his skin. "Tight..." he grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in again, grinning as Baal gasped. "Come on, let's hear you sing, Baal," he chuckled lowly, setting a rather slow rhythm to start with. Pleasurable as this all was, especially after being denied for so long, Nezha couldn't help but want to edge Baal on further. "You said you forgot how to beg, right? Perhaps this might jog your memory a bit?"

* * *

Baal buried his face into Nezha's shoulder, muffling his cries. He didn't want the entire ship knowing what they were up to, it was only midday and everyone was probably awake. And god knew what the ones with better than average hearing thought and heard. As much as he enjoyed getting railed senseless by Nezha, he didn't enjoy broadcasting it, this was one song he didn't want others to hear.

 _Gods_ he was tighter than usual and Nezha stretched him out more than usual, filling him up before pulling out and slamming back in. They really had been busy, not even time for something quick but Nezha seemed to enjoy it anyways.

"Slower," he pleaded, clinging to the other primal as Nezha thrust into him, " _Nezha!_ " It didn't _hurt_ but he could barely process anything much less _think_ properly when Nezha went this fast right off the bat. 

* * *

Nezha could feel his senses thinning at Baal's pleading, groaning to himself at how nice it sounded paired along with how tight his companion was. He missed this, he missed this a _lot_ \-- the feeling of being inside of Baal drove him crazy, and he growled, biting into Baal's shoulder.

He supposed he was mostly to blame for being away from the airship for quite some time. Being a primal beast, and one of two elements not to mention, the captain more often than not brought Nezha out on missions that required more firepower-- and that was quite a lot of missions, considering what the Grandcypher crew was all about. And if he wasn't out with the captain, he was out on his own sparring sessions and killing sprees to satiate the hunger in his core, just like earlier with Sandalphon. He felt guilty for having Baal put up with his nature, but perhaps he'd make it up to him today.

"Slower, you say?" Nezha huffed, stopping as he entered Baal another time, glancing at the earth primal's expression as he smirked. "Fine, we'll go slower," he hummed, staying inside of Baal, unmoving, and instead brought his mouth to suck at Baal's neck. He was already being fairly slow to start with, or perhaps he was going fast...? He couldn't tell anymore, but he knew at the very least that stopping his thrusts would slow them down.

* * *

“Thank you,” Baal groaned, taking the time to allow his body to adjust to having Nezha inside of him. Three fingers were hardly enough to prepare him but the burn was well... He liked it to a degree. Pulling Nezha into a kiss, he pushed Nezha’s hair out of his face and tried to relax a little more.

“Missed this,” he mumbled, impressed by how Nezha’s arms didn’t even shake when supporting him. “Fingers really aren’t the same.” He guessed he should ask the singularity to go on more missions and spend more time with Nezha, it really was difficult for both of them to go like this. And maybe Nezha would be less murderous if he got more of his energy out. Maybe.

He hummed quietly, deciding he’d had had enough of a rest and it was time to let Nezha have his fun. “Go ahead,” he murmured, clenching around Nezha, smirking into the crook of Nezha’s shoulder as he heard a groan. “Make me beg~ And don’t stop unless you want to.”

* * *

Nezha smiled, pressing a kiss to Baal’s jaw, “if you missed this, are you suggesting that you want _more_ after this?” He hummed, laughing quietly to himself. He wouldn’t mind of course, but it was always up to Baal and his endurance whether he could last or not.

But after hearing Baal’s confirmation and the teasing action he gave, Nezha growled. He pulled out of Baal before harshly slamming back in, grinning at the cries from Baal as he did so. He kept up the fast pace, thrusting into Baal with fervour and quietly groaning at how wet and tight his companion was.

And when Baal attempted to muffle his whines of pleasure by kissing Nezha, the wind primal denied him and instead pumped even harder into Baal, hissing as he attached his mouth to Baal’s chest. “You’re going to let me hear you scream my name until you come, _got it?_ ” He growled against his skin, chuckling when he felt Baal’s nails dig into his shoulders.

* * *

"I-I thought you were the one w-who wanted more-" Baal barely managed to get out, whining when Nezha didn't let him muffle his cries. He couldn't do much, pinned against the wall while his hips were held still so Nezha could go at the pace he wanted to. "A-And the bed is more c-comfortable... Easier on both of us..." 

Not that he didn't like what they were doing now but he preferred it vastly when they were on a bed. At least his back didn't hurt as much. He nodded hazily in reply to Nezha's words, not able to choke back his shrieks any longer as Nezha picked up the speed.

" _Nezha, Nezha, Ne-_ " Nezha's name fell from his lips like it was the only word he knew, his nails digging into Nezha's back as he tried to keep his cries a respectable volume. The bites on his chest fed into the frenzy and he shook, tension winding up inside of him.

* * *

Nezha let out a ragged laugh at Baal’s words, grunting as he kept up his rapid thrusting. “Of course I want more,” he smirked, licking his lips, “it’s hard to resist temptation, after all.”

Nezha’s grin only widened at Baal’s whining of his name. It was so entertaining for him— to see Baal’s shame crumble little by little as he succumbed to pleasure. He could only hum in delight at the sounds, dragging his tongue along the middle of Baal’s chest.

However, Nezha could feel Baal getting closer to release, and he let out a low hiss as the earth primal clenched around his cock. “Come on then,” he grunted, groaning, “ _come for me and you’ll get a reward._ ”

* * *

Baal couldn't hold back anymore and Nezha's promise pushed him over the edge, his body tensing as he came, vision whiting out. He wasn't sure what kind of noise he made but he knew it was loud. Gasping as he tried to recover, he already felt like he couldn't stand properly.

He tried to talk but his brain and tongue weren't cooperating and he could only make soft, pleased noises. He noticed Nezha hadn't come yet but tilted his head questioningly, wondering what he planned to do.

He shifted his hips, another whimper dragged out of him as Nezha's cock rubbed against his oversensitive walls. "Do you..." he tried to speak, not at all succeeding. "Do you need to...?"

* * *

Nezha groaned at the sounds Baal made before smirking, licking away the trails of cum on Baal. “I suppose...” he grunted, thrusting into Baal and relishing in the whine he received, “you do deserve something for being so good for me...”

Nezha sighed, he hadn’t been planning to come so early in, but he supposed it was the least he could offer before they got to the bed. He grinned to himself, unconsciously licking his lips at the thought of it— how much _fun_ they would have.

Nezha exhaled a deep breath of air, his hands firmly gripping onto Baal’s hips that he was sure they would leave a bruise, before he began railing into Baal with more ferocity than ever. He bit into Baal’s shoulder to muffle his growls as he neared his peak, the earth primal’s whines only fuelling his adrenaline. And after a few more thrusts, Nezha eventually came, emptying his seed inside of Baal and groaning— moving his mouth from Baal’s shoulder to his lips, afraid he was going to bite through Baal’s skin if he stayed attached there (he supposed Baal’s lips would end up bruising though, not that they were already).

* * *

Baal almost collapsed when Nezha let him down, already feeling painfully empty as Nezha pulled out, leaning heavily against Nezha. His voice was coming back at least but Nezha's hands were _everywhere._ He cleaned up what was inside of him as fast he could - after all, there would be more later. He slapped Nezha's hands away before turning off the water, reaching for the towels.

"You can touch me to your heart's content _after_ we get onto the bed," he mumbled, sighing when Nezha plastered himself against Baal's back, cock rubbing against the cleft of ass. " _Nezha,_ be good." Nezha was looking more excited than ever, hands settling on Baal's hips when Baal turned around to towel him dry.

When Baal decided they were both dry enough, he tugged on Nezha's hand and led him back to the bedroom, falling back onto the bed and tugging Nezha down with him. "How many rounds do you _want?_ " he asked, playing with Nezha's hair again - it was surprisingly soft and sleek when not slicked back.

* * *

Nezha was surprised at Baal’s willingness to indulge him. Perhaps he _had_ been a bit neglected when Nezha was off slaying monsters and the like with the captain. He laughed to himself, leaning into Baal’s touch as his own hands placed themselves beside Baal’s head. 

“We already did one...” he hummed in thought, leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to Baal’s throat before resting his chin on his shoulder. “Perhaps... _nine more?_ ” He grinned, muffled laughter escaping his lips when he received a smack on the head. “I only jest. Say... four more?” He lifted his head, stifling another chuckle at Baal’s heavy glare.

“I suppose it’s your call,” Nezha sighed out eventually, smiling, “you’re the one who needs more rest than I do, after all.” Grunting, Nezha moved his hand down to lightly brush against Baal’s cock, smirking when Baal’s breath audibly hitched. “But do know that I have no intentions on letting you muffle those delightful cries of yours,” he hummed, taking one of Baal’s hands and dragging his tongue along his companion’s palm. “It seems like you aren’t aware of who exactly you belong to,” he chuckled lowly, leaning down and pressing a feather-like kiss to Baal’s ear, grinning as he shivered in response. “ _Shall we refresh your memory a bit? See who’s cock it is that you crave over?_ ”

* * *

"I've told you many times," Baal shot back stubbornly, "I'm not a possession. And geez," he huffed quietly, "forgive me for not having the energy of a beast. I'm but a weak little music primal." His legs fell open when Nezha nudged at them, quietly pulling Nezha in for more kisses. He liked kissing Nezha and he liked Nezha kissing him, he missed it when they couldn't do it often. 

"Four more sounds acceptable though," he agreed, raising his hips a little to make it easier for Nezha to slip back into him, breathing hitching. "Although five or six... Could be on the table if you don't mind me doing absolutely nothing at the end." Cradling Nezha's face, he tucked strands of hair behind his ear, sinking into the bed comfortably. "Just... Do as you please."

It was like a light went off in Nezha's eyes at those words and Baal had to hold onto Nezha like his life depended on it. He hoped the others on the ship would forgive him for being so loud and he hoped that Nezha wouldn't break the bed. Again.

* * *

"Well I can say with pride that I'm yours, so it's only natural that you're mine, right?" He asked, tilting his head as Baal scoffed. Well, either way, Nezha supposed people will know that Baal's taken-- unless they're turning a blind eye to all of the budding red marks on Baal's body.

Nezha's blue eyes widened at Baal's agreement, and even more shock crossed his face at the prospect of five or six. Baal wasn't one to show his cravings or urges, so Nezha supposed it was a bit difficult to tell sometimes, especially since Nezha wasn't that used to human emotions just yet. But nonetheless, he was pleased with the answer, and pressed a soft kiss to Baal's forehead.

However... hearing Baal call himself a _'weak little music primal'_ lit something in Nezha-- a predatory urge in his core that made him release a low growl. He immediately yanked out Baal's bedside drawer, finding the lube (he's learned his lesson) and lathering some on his hardness before he smashed his lips against Baal's and prodded his mouth open with his tongue, humming in content as Baal winded his arms around his broad shoulders and shifted to wrap his legs around his hips. Without breaking the heated kiss, Nezha forced himself back into Baal, grunting as he used a hand to push one of Baal's legs back, enabling him to hit Baal's sensitive spot over and over again.

* * *

If Nezha hadn’t been kissing him, Baal didn’t doubt that the whole ship would have heard him. He whined uselessly into Nezha’s mouth, writhing when Nezha pushed his leg up, the angle making it feel that Nezha was getting in deeper every time he snapped his hips. By the Astrals it was a lot. Nezha always was a lot. 

He was rough too. Baal thought if he was human, his hips would snap and the way that Nezha gripped at them meant bruises later. It didn’t matter to him, he liked them now anyways. He tried to say Nezha’s name, not sure if the jumbled noises that fell from his lips amounted to anything coherent but he tried again even though he was losing control of his voice. Nezha seemed to understand though, flashing Baal a grin that bordered on feral before thrusting _harder._

Baal lost track of what happened after that except for the fact that it felt _good._

* * *

By the time Nezha deemed that he was done, the sun was already setting-- warm orange and pink hues peeking out from the window curtains. His breathing was a bit ragged but still manageable (he was known for his stamina, after all), and dribbles of sweat lined his toned chest and face. Baal seemed to be more tired than he was though, panting and heaving with traces of cum covering his lower region and spots of red lining his skin from Nezha's constant biting.

He smiled at this, a sliver of pride welling up in his chest as he leaned down to peck Baal's lips, laughing when his companion whined in response. "No, no, I think we're done for today," he chuckled, rolling off of Baal's unmoving body to sit against the headrest (he was surprised it didn't break this time around). He pulled the earth primal in with an arm, letting Baal's head rest against his chest as he tugged the covers closer. 

"How many was that? Six?" He hummed in amusement, free hand brushing back his tousled strands of ebony, laughing again when Baal groaned in affirmation. "Alright. Go ahead and sleep," he smiled, fingers gently toying with Baal's hair. "I'm not sleeping, so if you need anything, I'd be more than happy to carry you," he stifled in a chuckle when Baal slapped his chest, "either way, even if you do refuse, I'm obliged to carry you. _After all, I still have three days left for my reward,_ " he purred.

* * *

Baal had lost his voice somewhere in between round three and four and didn't think he was getting it back any time soon. Was it just his imagination or had Nezha increased his stamina? Nezha had only worked up a small sweat while Baal was reading to curl up into a ball and sleep for a week. Or two. 

"You. Terrible," he rasped out, wincing a little at how speaking grated at his throat but sunk into Nezha's chest, melting into Nezha's warmth. He was more exhausted than he thought he would be and he felt like if he tried to get out of bed, he'd drop like a rock. Probably would. 

He closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep before he heard Nezha say three days. His eyes snapped open and he glared tiredly at Nezha. If he had been less spent, he would have immediately walked out but for now he hissed instead. "What do you _mean_ three? Doesn't this count as one day?" His voice was barely audible but he hoped Nezha wouldn't ignore his question.

* * *

Nezha chuckled, "you can't deny that you didn't enjoy it, Baal," he mused, moving his hand from Baal's hair to his neck, gently rubbing the budding red marks to ease the pain from both the bites and perhaps Baal's weakened voice as well.

Nezha blinked at Baal's question before bursting out into laughter, lighthearted yet dripping with an undertone of hidden mischief. " _Oh?_ Do you not recall you saying that I could get a _headstart_ , Baal?" He grinned when the colour on Baal's face drained, lowering his head to kiss his cheek, "I still have three days with you... But don't worry, Baal, _I'll take good care of you~_ ," he cooed into his companion's ear, smirk widening at the dust of pink that lined Baal's cheeks.

Nezha retracted his head, stifling his laughter with a hand. It was so much fun to tease Baal when he couldn't do much. Perhaps even more fun than fighting, if Nezha could say that. His mischievous smirk mellowed into a soft smile, eyes gazing fondly at Baal as he increased his body temperature to allow Baal more comfort and warmth. "Baal," he blinked, hesitating in his words for a mere second, " _do you know I love you_?"

* * *

"I love you too," Baal murmured back without hesitation, groaning softly when Nezha started rubbing the ache out of his neck. Dear Astrals he was exhausted. He hummed appreciatively when Nezha raises his body heat to make Baal more comfortable, eyes fluttering shut.

He swelled with warmth at Nezha's promise, even knowing there was another connotation behind it because it's still sweet. "I know," he said quietly, curling into Nezha's chest, "you always take care of me." He curled up against Nezha and ignored the _headstart_ thing because it was his mistake. 

"Clean me up though, before I wake up, please?" he asked, not a fan of the idea of becoming sticky by the time he woke up. "I love you," he said again, as if trying to emphasize what he'd said earlier, "even if you're just a little too feral sometimes." With that, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Nezha blinked in surprise at Baal’s double confession, opening his mouth to pose a question to the earth primal but he had already fallen asleep by the time Nezha had formed the correct words. He chuckled to himself, “that tired, hm?” He hummed, brushing some of Baal’s gray strands out of his face.

 _Why do you love me?_ Is what Nezha had always asked. A question he couldn’t find the answer to, but Baal somehow knew it anyways. He didn’t know how someone was able to show love to him, or that he himself could reciprocate those feelings, but he liked it— he liked feeling these strange human emotions, he liked the warmth in his chest seeing Baal’s serene face as he slept. _He liked being in love._

Even though Nezha thought he didn’t deserve to feel these emotions, he was sure Baal would scold him for thinking that way— he has already, in fact. That was why Nezha was so possessive over Baal— he’s the only one who believes he could become more human, after all. 

Chuckling to himself, Nezha hugged Baal closer to his chest, “thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to delicately kiss Baal’s forehead. “ _Thank you for loving me._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's all nsfw from here on out in the next chapter.


End file.
